Naruto random poems
by Nara Rei
Summary: ok this my Naruto,Hinata or other ppls poems if there Naru,Hina fanz i think u'll like it PLEASE REVIEW, JA all!Discon
1. Alone

ALONE

It so nice to be alone

Just sitting here wanting here for you

You talk to me say "it's ok, I love you"

" But you don't even know me"

You walk away to never be seen again

But you'll see

We were meant to be

We gave each other up so easily

But then we will live happily

You'll see

We haven't spoken

But it was like we were joking Playing a simple game

Then we were back

We were laughing at the things we did

Then I saw what you meant to me

It's so nice to be with you

"So we aren't so alone after all"


	2. Who said Life was

Who said Life was

Who said life was easy

Life is the hardest thing to live in

You make your own

But who said it would be easy

You learn the hard way

You fall and try to get up

But can't

Your body is weak

I've seen it all

I've seen you die

I watch you cry

But sadly to say thats life

You live with what you got

You travel the world

You find no meaning

Who said Life was easy

We were so young

I was so lost

But you where there

So I tried to gain control

Of where I was

So here we are alone at last

Then I lost you to life it self

Who said life was not sad


	3. Is this love true

Is this love true?

Is this love true?

Or is it all a lie

I see you two, I ask myself, Is this love

People say you're both a lie

You can't love them

Not two, but one

I watch the days go by

And realize I can't chose

I can't live with out you two

You don't thought that I truly love

You both act as if it's a game

Above it all, is this truly love

I dream of you two in my arms

I cry cause I can't have you both

Your a shadow of my love

I'm lost in the shadows

It can't love or is it

But I wonder

Is this love true?


	4. Time

Time

In time you said you loved me

Time is Time right?

How long is time to you?

A day, a week, a year

Who knows?

The love you show is fading, like time it self

The hours become days, and days, become years

That's how long I've waited for you

The clock ticks and the love you shown is gone

We moved on with life and time

Time is time right?

Why would you care what time is and isn't

Love moves on like the arrows on the clock

But, my clock is frozen in this time of love

That's why in time you said you loved me


	5. Hate

This is about Naruto uh ok...bye;

* * *

The days go by without a sound

You live a life that means nothing

Your hated for the person your

You are a demon hated by all

You love the ones that hate you

And hate the ones that love you

To live a life all alone

To live in a life that your hated

To live is your choice not mine


	6. To you

_**A Naruto x Hinata poem!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To you**_

_I always known I loved you_

_Every day I watch you_

_The things you do, the places you go_

_But, to you I'm an outcast_

_A freak, someone out there_

_But to me, you're my world_

_Love is hard to live by_

_It comes and goes?_

_No it's the most treasured thing_

_I want to but as strong as you_

_But people say I'm weak_

_To you and am I a burden_

_Something thats in the way_

_No I can prove you wrong_

_I'm strong, in body and soul_

_To you am I your world_

_To you am I your most treasure thing_

_To you am I a burden and weak_


	7. One drop of Blood

Uh Naruto poem!

_**

* * *

**_

_**One drop of blood**_

_They forced me into a corner_

_With out hope and desire_

_I'm falling so fast, that I'm blind_

_The color of blood is here_

_On my arms, legs hand, feet_

_The world is spinning freely_

_Its raining crimson_

_One drop and a time_

_The drops become pools_

_The blood they shed on you_

_Your blood not theirs_

_All because of one drop of blood_


	8. More then a Genius

_****_

ok this is a poem about Neji X Tenten i hopes you all like Review pleases

**_

* * *

__More then a genius_**

_Genius you say_

_You're more then that to me_

_You're my love, my genius_

_You think of me nothing more the a friend_

_But you're more then that to me_

_I love the way you think and act_

_The way you dress and look_

_Fate has its boundaries right?_

_Am I one of them?_

_You give me no breaks_

_You tell me not to hold back_

_But I always do, no madder what you say_

_Under all those cold feelings_

_Is there room for me?_

_Can you show the smile I've been waiting for?_

_You're a genius to the end right?_

_With you I fell like a genius_

_A genius you say? Your more then that to me_


End file.
